List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. United States Air Force Academy * Chad Hennings Alcorn State University * Donald Driver * Leslie Frazier * Steve McNair University of Arkansas at Pine Bluff * Chris Akins Augustana College (Illinois) * Ken Anderson Azusa Pacific University * Christian Okoye Bucknell University *Sam Havrilak Cal Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn Central Connecticut State University * Richard Grieco Central Michigan University * Adam Kieft Central Washington University * Jon Kitna Colgate University * Dan Fortmann University of Delaware * Rich Gannon Delaware State University * Jamaal Jackson Eastern Illinois University * John Jurkovic Eastern Michigan University * Jason Short Fordham University *Alex Wojciechowicz Florida A&M University * Bob Hayes * Earl Holmes * Nate Newton * Eric Truvillion Grambling State University * Trumaine Johnson * Charlie Joiner * Ernie Ladd * Everson Walls Glenville State College * Scott Otis Gonzaga University * Tony Canadeo Hofstra University * Wayne Chrebet University of Idaho * Jerry Kramer Jackson State University * Walter Payton * Jimmy Smith James Madison University * Scott Norwood John Carroll University * London Fletcher Kent State University * Don Nottingham Knoxville College * Grady Jackson Kutztown University of Pennsylvania * Andre Reed Liberty University * Samkon Gado Livingstone College * Ben Coates University of Manitoba * Israel Idonije University of Massachusetts Amherst * Greg Landry * Marcel Shipp University of Memphis * Tim Harris Middle Tennessee State University * Tyrone Calico * Kelly Holcomb Mississippi Valley State University * Deacon Jones * Jerry Rice Moorhead State University * Nikita Koloff Morgan State University * Leroy Kelly * Willie Lanier University of Nevada, Las Vegas * Ickey Woods University of New Hampshire * Jerry Azumah Northeastern University * Sean Jones (defensive end) Northern Arizona University * Travis Brown University of North Dakota * Jim Kleinsasser North Texas State University * Kevin Von Erich Northwestern State University (Northwestern Louisiana State University) * Joe Delaney * Terrence McGee * Craig Nall University of Northern Colorado * Dirk Johnson University of Northern Iowa * Kurt Warner Ohio University * Ed O'Neill * Dave Zastudil Robert Morris University * Hank Fraley St. Lawrence University * Dave Jennings Sam Houston State University * Josh McCown Santa Clara University * Brent Jones Savannah State University * Shannon Sharpe Scottsbluff Junior College (now Western Nebraska Community College) * Dick Lane Sonoma State University * Larry Allen Southern University *Aeneas Williams South Carolina State University * Deacon Jones South Dakota State University * Adam Vinatieri University of South Florida * Bill Gramatica Southern Connecticut State University * Joe Andruzzi State University of New York at Cortland * Kevin James Temple University *Dan Klecko *Jason McKie Tennessee State University * Richard Dent * Ed Jones (football player) Tennessee Technological University * Frank Omiyale Texas A&M University-Kingsville * Gene Upshaw University of Tulsa * Jim Finks Utah State University * Merlin Olsen Villanova University * Brian Finneran * Howie Long * Brian Westbrook University of Western Ontario * Tyrone Williams (wide receiver) Western Illinois University * Rodney Harrison *Edgerton Hartwell Widener University * Billy Johnson (American football) Wichita State University * Miller Farr University of Wyoming * Jay Novacek * Tyrone Williams (defensive lineman) Youngstown State University * Ron Jaworski * Ed O'Neill Category:College football players